ridgeracerfandomcom-20200214-history
Assoluto Fatalita
The '''Assoluto Fatalita' is a car produced by Assoluto, first appearing in Rage Racer, and has been a mainstay whenever the Assoluto brand appears in the Ridge Racer series. Design and performance In Rage Racer, the Fatalita is touted as the "protagonist" car, as the game's intro FMV prominently show the car. In this game, the Fatalita features a look similar to a Lotus Elise, turning into a Porsche 911 GT1 look-alike in Class 5. The car features a rotary engine similar to the Mazda RX-7, starting with a 2-rotor engine, turning to a 3-rotor engine in the car's ultimate specification (Class 5) and can be equipped with automatic transmission. The same Fatalita (with Class 3 body) returns in R4: Ridge Racer Type 4, with a 3-rotor engine from the start. Finishing first twice in the first heat grants the player the Fatalita for the second heat. For the PSP games, as well as Ridge Racer 6, 7'', and ''3D, the Fatalita's design was dramatically changed to a typical Lamborghini look, specifically the Murcielago. Originally, in the PSP games, the car was equipped with a pop-up headlights, but it was changed to a more modern projector headlights in the sixth game. This version also appears in Ridge Racer Slipstream, incorrectly named Assoluto Bisonte. Two versions available in Ridge Racer 7: the "standard" variant, purchasable by the player and customizable, and the "Complete Machine", a pre-tuned variant obtainable by winning a certain race. For the Vita game, the Fatalita returns as one of the DLC cars for the game, now reverting to the original Elise-styled look and rotary engine (now with four rotors), in essence making the third generation Fatalita a retro-styled car. Performance chart Rage Racer The upgrade chart for all the car's available configurations in Rage Racer. * All maximum speed numbers correspond to the car when driven with manual transmission. Please note that not all cars in Rage Racer can be equipped with automatic transmission. * The price that appears in the first row indicates the car purchase price from the car shop. All other prices are prices for upgrading the car. * All versions of Rage Racer uses ps (metric horsepower) as unit of power. * Data taken from rr-ken.net (Japanese only), except for speed in mph, which is taken from Sal_89's GameFAQs entry. ''R4: Ridge Racer Type 4'' The car's maximum speed and horsepower from all the four stages and teams. The Garage number indicates the car number in the Change Car (in the Garage mode). * Horsepower numbers taken from rr-ken.net (Japanese language only). Please note, the horsepower numbers are not displayed in the game. ''Ridge Racer 2'' (PSP) The car's maximum speeds from all the car's available configurations Ridge Racer 2 for PSP. Trivia * Fatalita means "fatality" in Italian. * The Fatalita is the only Assoluto car that can be equipped with an automatic transmission in Rage Racer. * The Fatalita is the only car in Rage Racer to return in Ridge Racer Type 4. * Ridge Racer Slipstream's depiction of the Bisonte stated that it had undergone a minor update which saw the change of upholstery from leather to fabric, technically downgrading the car. * One of the available aero upgrades in Ridge Racer 7 ''features wheel spats. In real life, wheel spats are practically obsolete since the mid-2000s, but once popular in older racing cars. * ''Ridge Racer 7 described the Fatalita Complete Machine as "not much different" from its standard ones. This is a possible nod to Lamborghini Murcielago R-GT which retained its standard engine but slightly modified by fitting air restrictors. Gallery Image:Fatalita.JPG |The Fatalita as seen in Rage Racer. This is the first appearance for the Fatalita in the series, and the Fatalita is seen in the intro to the game. FatalitaFMV.jpg|The Fatalita as seen in the Rage Racer introduction FMV. Assoluto Fatalita RR4.png|The Fatalita in Type 4 Fatalita RR7.jpg|The Fatalita in Ridge Racer 7 Rage Racer Fatalita.jpg|The third generation Assoluto Fatalita in Ridge Racer Vita, featuring a throwback look to the original design. Category:Ridge Racer cars